


We Can't Be Kids!

by Talvin



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:04:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talvin/pseuds/Talvin
Summary: Chat and LB talk about the ongoing debate over "Who causes the Akumas?"  Rated Teen for a bit of language.





	We Can't Be Kids!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as an In-Character response to some discourse making its way around Tumblr. I am the father of a teenager, and I also have a degree in Education. So my perspective on the whole thing is a little different than what I normally see presented.

She found her partner sitting atop the Eiffel tower, spinning his baton in his hand like a fidget toy.  Taking in his slumped posture, she carefully took a seat next to him.  “Want to talk about it?”  
  
“We can’t be kids.”    
  
She reached over and squeezed his shoulder, “I know.  Being a superhero means we have to give up some things, doesn’t it?”  
  
“No, I mean _all of us_.  Not just the ones in costume.  All the kids in Paris: we’re not allowed to be kids anymore.”  She cocked her head to one side, gesturing for him to go on.  He took a deep breath and let it out in a frustrated sigh.  “Look, we have this idea that being a teenager is all these wonderful opportunities and great times, but that’s not true.  At least, not all the time.  We’re _teens_.  We’re _supposed_ to make mistakes.  We’re going to get our hearts broken.  We get on each other’s nerves.  We make fun of each other when we shouldn’t, and we get into fights over stupid stuff.  That’s part of growing up!  We are supposed to do these things, and learn from them!  _And that bastard is taking all that away from us and using it!_ ”  
  
She started to say something, then just reached out and pulled him into a tight hug. He was shaking with frustration and anger, and all she could do was just stroke his hair and rub his back.  “Shhh…shh….”  
  
“A friend of mine keeps getting blamed for the Akumas.  Yes, I know she can be a tactless bitch at times, OK?  But she stuck with me when my mother left, and that _means_ something to me, and how can you blame a _teenage girl_ for what some psychopath did with a Miraculous?  It’s like, everybody keeps talking about ‘Who caused the Akuma’, and yeah, I know, people get each other upset, but for crying out loud we are only _human_ , and people who are akumatized are not responsible for their actions!  They can’t even really fight it: Aurore tried!  So did Nathaniel!  And yeah, Chloe did wrong, and she should answer for that—but people are acting like she’s the reason for Hawkmoth, and I _hate it_!”  
  
Ladybug kissed Chat’s messy hair right between the cat-ears, still rubbing his back.  She knew she was as guilty as anyone:  she had been fighting Chloe for years before Hawkmoth came along, but  that didn’t make Chloe responsible for destroying half of Paris.  And if Chat Noir considered the girl a friend (and she resolved not to think about what _that_ could mean for who Chat was), then clearly there was something in her worthy of it.  She trusted him.  
  
“I know who you mean…and you’re right.  She does do bad things, but she is not responsible for what Hawkmoth does.  It’s like I told everyone right down there, when Hawkmoth made that big talking head out of his butterflies:  ‘Let’s not reverse the roles, here.’  He manipulates people, Chaton, and this is part of that.  If people are being demonized for ‘causing akumas’, then it’s _our_ job to set the record straight.”  She stood up, tugging on his hand to join her, “Come on.  Nadja Chamack _owes_ us, and I intend to collect.  We are going to do an interview that will remind everyone who the _real_ problem is, and that kids are allowed to be _kids!_ ”  
  
He smiled weakly, “You think it will help?”  
  
“Chaton, you believed in me down there, now believe in me again.  We _will_ make this right.  Let’s go!”  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Giving you the side-eye, Tumblr.


End file.
